


Un-Expected

by charmed310



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed310/pseuds/charmed310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have the life everyone is secretly jealous of: they have money, time to spend it, and for the last twenty-two years, they’ve been happily in love with each other. At forty-two years old, the last thing they expected was a surprise like this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for harrydracompreg's 2014 Fest. A few changes made from the original post on LiveJournal.

-:-

It was late one particularly snowy and miserable Saturday morning when Harry began to feel the lust stirring in him. He was sure he knew where his partner would be, but he checked the living room, kitchen and their bedroom, before finally strolling into Draco’s home office where he found him working as usual. 

Draco was the Editor-in-Chief of the wildly successful men’s magazine, Wizard’s Quarterly. He had a beautiful office in London at the publication’s headquarters, but chose to work from home on the weekends to be with Harry and keep up the notion that he did actually take a break from the office. Harry knew better; his boyfriend was a workaholic. 

‘Hello, love,’ said Draco, not looking up from the photographs he was perusing of men’s timepiece ads for his next issue. 

He flopped down on the overstuffed couch against the far wall of the converted third bedroom and curled up under the soft green accent throw. The weather had been utterly bloody. It was nearly March and still grey and freezing.

‘I need a trip,’ Harry announced. ‘We haven’t had so much as weekend getaway in six months.’ 

Draco dropped the pictures and looked up. ‘Has it really been that long?’

‘Yes. We went to Argentina in _October_.’

‘God, those steaks were good,’ Draco said, closing his eyes at the memory. ‘What’s wrong with us?’ 

‘I do not know, but I insist we do something about ourselves post-haste. Now that Fashion Week is over, I know you have some free time. I have cleared my own calendar for the next fourteen days, so let’s do it.’

While he let his boyfriend mull over the possibilities of their getaway, Harry gazed up at the art and framed magazine covers that decorated the office walls. The very first WQ that Draco had been involved with nearly eighteen years before featured Harry with an editorial detailing his life as an Auror. He smiled at the picture, thinking how young and handsome he’d looked back then. 

Though not old by Wizarding standards at forty-two, Harry knew he had aged since that photo call, despite Draco’s insistence that he use what was probably the equivalent of a mortgage payment’s worth of products on his skin. He never paid a cent for them, however, since Draco was the EIC and got them all for free.

There were other perks to Draco’s job as well, all of which he shared with Harry. 

In addition to the twice (or more) annual holidays they were able to take together, there were five-star trips to exotic locations all over the world, paid for by Aethonon Publishing which owned WQ, to meet with famous Quidditch players, artists, musicians and business people. Draco got the best tables at the most expensive restaurants, and free tickets to concerts, parties and events (they’d seen the Quidditch World Cup final three times in a row now). 

Harry and Draco had a lovely life, especially since Harry taken on the less combative and more administrative role as Head of the Auror department, focusing his energies on strategizing rather than hunting. 

He still took a round or two with the boys during training, and he was still quick as a flash casting spells, but it was simply a joy to be able to come home at the end of a day to Draco and not have to worry about the same things he did fifteen years before when he was out in the field, like whether or not he’d come home at all. 

Harry watched as Draco looked at his desk piled high (though not quite as high as the one in his London office) with letters, photos and dates of meetings. He looked back up at Harry for a few moments and then he sighed in a resigned sort of way, and Harry knew he'd won.

'Can’t be more than a few days,' Draco warned. 

‘No problem.’ Harry picked up one of the travel magazines Draco had in a little basket near the couch and opened it. This was his favourite and least complicated way to choose a place to go. A little more planning went into birthday or anniversary trips, but a getaway for a week could be organised in an afternoon.

‘What do you feel like?’ Draco asked, getting up and joining Harry on the couch. Harry shared the magazine with him and they flicked through the pages. 

‘Somewhere with sun, please, and beaches. Warm ones.’

Draco smiled and turned a page. ‘Australia?’ he said, faking the accent. ‘It's still warm in Brissy.’

Harry wrinkled his nose. ‘Nah, somewhere more tropical.’ He skimmed a few more pages until his eyes lit on what he was looking for and he pointed at the page. ‘There.’

‘Mm, Dominican Republic? A proper Caribbean getaway.’

‘Yes,’ Harry said, sighing. ‘It’s been ages since we’ve gone across the pond. And the magazine says this all-inclusive resort in Punta Cana is supposed to be glorious.’

Draco dropped a kiss on Harry’s cheek. ‘All right, then. Let’s go.’

Harry grinned at him. ‘Love you.’ He got up and went to owl his travel agent to make the arrangements. He was sure they’d accumulated enough Portkey Miles to get this trip for free.

-:-

Eight days later, slightly sunburnt but happy and relaxed, Harry took Draco to bed on the last night of their holiday. They had an early Portkey back out so that Draco could make an afternoon meeting with his team. Harry was quite sad to be going home to the cold. Still, he supposed his department had missed him a little bit and would be glad to see him back.

The holiday had been bliss. They got up whenever they wanted and swam and sunbathed in their private swimming pool attached to their cabana. The food and drinks were world class, as well as the night life. Harry’s favourite part, as always, was having as much sex as they liked on every available surface. It was like being twenty-two again.

‘Know what I’m thinking of?’ Harry murmured, both hands occupied with pleasing his boyfriend.

Draco smiled. ‘What?’

‘That second morning here, when you were leaning over our balcony looking at the water, and I just couldn’t help myself,’ Harry said, his voice low. 

‘And you were so into it, even when I pointed out that the whole beach could see us, instead of dragging me back inside to the safety of our bedroom, you arched back against me and said they could enjoy the view.’

He gave a particularly firm stroke on Draco’s cock causing him to shudder.

‘Harry, I’m going to come all over you if you’re not careful,’ Draco warned.

Harry chuckled softly from where he knelt between Draco’s spread legs, lower lip between his teeth, his hands never ceasing their movement over Draco’s hardness. 

‘I’ll take my chances,’ he said. 

He watched as Draco squeezed his eyes shut, probably reciting the most boring poetry he could think of in his head to stop himself from coming. He hated yet loved it when Harry tortured him like this. Harry liked to see just how far he could still push Draco before joining in on the fun. 

Harry saw him chance a glance down, groaning softly as he watched Harry continue to stroke him, long and languid. Harry himself was hard and straining, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it together for much longer. Beneath him, Draco’s body twitched and he could feel the curl of his toes, which touched Harry’s feet behind him.

‘Harry.'

‘You ready?’ Harry asked, his voice soft.

‘Yes. Fuck,’ Draco moaned, his back arched and hips lifted and waiting.

Aware of Draco’s eyes trained on his hands, Harry took one away and smoothed it over his own erection, his breath catching slightly at the sensation of his warm palm against his sensitive skin. Keeping his hand moving over Draco’s cock, Harry moved in closer and slowly entered him as he caught his mouth in a kiss.

Draco’s hands drifted over his arse, squeezing him, pulling him in deeper.

It never took long after that, and with just a few quick strokes, Harry was coming, his breathy moans answering Draco’s.

_Utter bliss._

-:-

‘Mr Potter?'

‘Yeah?’ Harry signed off on one more document before looking up at his office door which had opened to reveal his white-faced assistant, Ambrosia. He frowned. ‘What’s the matter?’

‘Sir, Darlene just sent a message saying that Mr Malfoy was ill and fainted during a meeting this afternoon.’

‘What? Ill? Is he hurt?’

‘Darlene says he’s all right, but Mr Malfoy needs you to meet him at St Mungo’s immediately if not sooner. I’ll clear your afternoon.’

‘St Mungo’s? But he just fainted.’

‘I don’t know anything else, sir,’ said Ambrosia,

‘Thanks.’ Harry got up a little shakily and donned his cloak before hurrying to the Atrium of the Ministry where he could Apparate out. 

Draco had probably forgotten to eat again, thought Harry. It was known to happen when Draco got too busy. Darlene, Draco’s assistant, tried her best to get lunch delivered to him every day, but sometimes even then he forgot to actually eat it, caught up in meetings.

Harry knew he had a meeting with the representative of a very important company that day, and would have been working from early that morning seeing to last minute details like the consummate professional he was. Draco was likely to be highly embarrassed at the whole situation and would want Harry to bring him a large cloak to hide him in before taking him home and feeding him ice-cream.

Upon his arrival at St Mungo’s, Harry made his way quickly to reception and asked for Draco. The welcome witch directed him to a room on the second floor and Harry thanked her before hurrying up the steps.

Darlene and Pansy Parkinson, who worked in the advertising department at WQ, were sitting outside, looking frantic.

‘Harry, I can’t imagine what happened. One minute he was talking to Eunice about the autumn line and the next he was on the ground!’ Darlene whispered hysterically. ‘He came to a few seconds later and insisted he was fine, but I brought him here anyway. He wasn’t happy. Three different Healers have been in already; I hope it’s nothing serious.’

Swallowing down a wave of panic, Harry squeezed her shoulders. ‘Thank you for staying.’

‘We have to get back to the office and sort out Eunice. Owl us later?’ Pansy said.

‘Yes, of course.’ 

The two women kissed him goodbye and Harry knocked on the door.

'Come in.’

The first thing Harry saw was Draco, pale and wan, sitting on a treatment table near the window. Harry immediately went to him and took his surprisingly warm hand. 

'Are you all right?' Harry asked Draco softly. 'What happened?'

'Yes, I'm all right. I just fainted. But er, Healer Smythe has some rather interesting news.' 

Harry turned to the Healer who extended his hand for Harry to shake, a faint smile on his face. He too looked rather pale.

'Mr Potter. I'm Richard Smythe, head of Obstetrics at St Mungo’s. You might want to sit down.'

‘Oh, this sounds serious,’ Harry said, his blood turning a bit colder, his brain not quite registering the word ‘obstetrics’, and took the chair Smythe had offered. 

'Mr Malfoy became ill and fainted today due to hypoglycaemia, or low blood sugar. Granted, this can occur in many otherwise healthy people from time to time following a low caloric intake, there were a few other symptoms I found strange for an otherwise healthy person, such as Mr Malfoy.’

Harry breathed a small sigh of relief. ‘What other symptoms?’ he asked. 

Harry looked at Draco, who was smiling a little warily at him, and Smythe continued. 

‘Fatigue, headaches and nausea, for a start, which could have indicated a flu, but the high levels of Human Chorionic Gonadotropin or HCG in Mr Malfoy’s urine sample however, added a bit of interest to this case.’

‘What’s that?’ 

‘Mr Potter, there’s no easy way to say this to you, and I beg your forgiveness for being so blunt: Your partner is pregnant with an approximate due date of late November.’

Harry started to laugh and found he couldn't stop. Healer Smythe continued to smile but didn't join in Harry’s laughter -- neither did Draco.

'Draco fainted because he forgot to eat again,' Harry said eventually, wiping his streaming eyes. 'He does that sometimes when he gets too involved in work. It’s happened loads of times over the years.'

'Harry,' said Draco gently. 'I'm pregnant. Eleven weeks in fact.'

Through the shock, Harry did the math. Eleven weeks before they’d been in the Dominican Republic on holiday.

'Stop having me on. You’re not pregnant.' Harry was beginning to feel worried for his sanity. ‘You just need to eat better.’

'Quite right,' said Healer Smythe. 'Mr Malfoy will have to be on a very strict diet for the next six months. No more handfuls of crisps between meetings and the odd sip of water. You'll need proper care.'

Harry saw Draco flush. ‘Yes, I know.’

Harry stared at them both. ‘Draco can’t be pregnant. In case neither of you has noticed, he’s a _he_.’

Draco looked at Harry miserably for a few moments, hopefully noticing that Harry was beginning to cold-sweat and was about to let him in on the joke. 'Maybe you ought to show him,' Draco said.

'Yes, of course. Lie back please, Mr Malfoy.'

Draco obeyed, and Healer Smythe waved his wand over him and an image was suddenly suspended over his abdomen, a three dimensional image of a tiny, tiny, almost unrecognisable human being. 

The word ‘obstetric’ suddenly made sense to Harry.

‘What the fuck,’ he breathed, unable to tear his eyes away from the image in front of him.

The Healer waved his wand once more and Harry could hear the thrumming of a heartbeat. He’d heard it once before when Hermione had gone in for one of her scans and Ron hadn’t been able to accompany her. For some reason, the sound of the little beating heart cemented for him that this was no joke. Draco was pregnant.

‘It’s very, very rare,’ said Smythe, ‘It only happens in pure-blood wizards. The magic has to be just right between the two partners for the change to happen. It’s always spontaneous, so you’d never know it had happened.’

‘But I’m half-blood,’ Harry said softly. 

‘I think he means that only pure-blood wizards can become pregnant,’ Draco said.

‘But, _why_?’

‘It has always been thought that the magical gene needed to find a way to continue on, even in a male-to-male union. Extensive research is being conducted on the exact parameters that must be met for this to happen, but as the last wizard pregnancy recorded was in 1905, the subject matter hasn’t been readily available.’

Anger suddenly flared inside him and Harry looked up sharply at the Healer. ‘Are you trying to say that Draco and I will be forced to be studied? Because it’s not going to happen and you’ll bloody well keep your mouth shut. We will _not_ be subjects in _anyone’s_ research, am I clear?’

Healer Smythe looked uncomfortable and frightened. Harry knew he was nearing hysteria, but at this moment, he didn’t care. Draco laid a hand on his arm, comforting him slightly.

‘Mr Potter, we can’t force you to be tested. All the Department of Mysteries will ask for is a blood sample from each of you. You will not be contacted during the pregnancy or after the birth for any further information. Your baby won’t be tested at all. Mr Malfoy has kindly supplied his own sample, and I now ask that you do the same or else the research cannot continue.’

Harry turned to Draco in complete and utter shock. ‘You gave them your blood?’ 

‘Harry, it’s not a big deal. I read the contract. They aren’t allowed to speak of this to anyone not involved in the study, ever. Our names are kept private from the study; no one will know -- well, not until I start showing, that is.’

Harry was hurt by this. ‘You didn’t ask me.’

Draco sat up, his expression surprised. ‘I didn’t think you’d have a problem with us helping to find out why this happens.’

Harry shook his head. ‘I don’t. I just-- I just thought it was something you’d discuss with me first.’

Draco’s face softened. ‘I’m sorry. I didn’t think.’

‘I don’t know if I want us to be studied,’ Harry said quietly. ‘I’ve spent my life being studied and I hated it.’

‘I know, but this is entirely anonymous. No one will ever know we’re involved, I promise.’

Harry looked between Draco and Smythe, who still wore a look of barely concealed alarm. Harry knew he could be frightening when he was ready, and he felt a bit guilty for snapping. Healer Smythe was certainly not after them for anything. It was probably just the shock.

‘All right.’

‘Thank you, Mr Potter.’ 

He signed the parchment contract stating that the Department of Mysteries and St Mungo’s would keep their identities strictly private and confidential or face criminal charges. Swiftly and painlessly, a vial of Harry’s blood was taken from him and labelled ‘Case 12: Subject B’ and stored alongside Draco’s vial which was labelled ‘Subject A’.

‘You must have more questions,’ Smythe said once the samples had been sent on their way to the Ministry.

‘Yeah, I have one,’ Draco said. ‘Provided nothing happens, how’s this thing- this baby going to come out when the it's time? Presumably I won’t have a normal labour like a woman would, right?’

Healer Smythe smiled. ‘No, you won’t. The delivery will be done via an abdominal cut which will be healed up immediately. Muscular contractions will occur, unfortunately, to signal the beginnings of labour, but it will be quick and painless once you get to the hospital for the procedure.’

Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

‘Besides the usual: alcohol, cigarettes, drugs and the like, is there anything else pregnant people should avoid?’ Harry asked.

‘Nothing raw. No sushi or any shellfish that hasn’t been cooked should be eaten and of course, no rare meat. I’ll give you a few books to read that can answer other questions regarding nutrition.’

‘Can I still Apparate?’

‘Yes, but not after six months. It’s a little risky getting the turn right and you don’t want any accidents.’

‘Right. What about sex? Can we still have sex?’

‘Absolutely. As often as you like for as long as you like.’

Harry couldn’t help but blush, and he cleared his throat before asking, ‘Are there any other exciting symptoms we should be aware of? I know lots of people get really sick,’ Harry said, thinking of Hermione who had spent the first part of her second pregnancy vomiting. He hoped Draco wouldn’t be like that; he’d already mentioned nausea.

‘It could happen, but eating regularly usually helps.’ Smythe smiled at them. ‘You’re going to be just fine, you’ll see.’

With nothing else to ask just then, Smythe made Draco’s next appointment for the following month and recommended the books they should read and vitamins Draco should take. He wished them all the best as Harry helped Draco down from the treatment table and they went home, still heavy with shock.

'Sorry I ruined your day,' Draco said when they sat down to dinner later that evening. ‘I certainly ruined mine. Eunice will never look at me the same way again.’ 

'You didn't, don't worry.' Harry smiled at Draco and stroked his face softly. 'I'm really glad you're OK.'

Draco looked down at his plate. 'I don't know how OK I am, really.'

'Are you feeling sick? I can make you something else if you want.'

'No, no, it's not that. It's suddenly hitting me that we're going to be parents and I'm fucking terrified,' Draco said. ‘I never in a million years thought this would happen to us.’

‘Yeah, I know what you mean.’ 

Harry had accepted long ago that he would never have children with Draco. They'd talked about it when they were younger, and Draco had even gone so far as to research surrogates, but Harry wanted any child of theirs to be theirs, and not half of someone else. It seemed so impossible that the old dream had come to life, he was still afraid to believe it.

Draco stayed at home the following day with the promise that he would rest, eat and put his feet up. Harry was sure he would spent the day in his office, working. 

Harry arrived home promptly at six with dinner from a French restaurant Draco was partial to, including his favourite, escargots.

Harry laid the table, lit some candles and was about to open a bottle of wine when he remembered it was currently off the menu. Then he started questioning the escargots and the rich, buttery food and whether or not Draco would even like it right now. He remembered Hermione hating things she usually loved to eat, and loving things she usually hated. 

He was _thisclose_ to chucking it all in the bin when Draco strolled into the dining room, wearing his oldest, comfiest flannel pyjamas and a smile on his face.

‘Something smells good,’ he said. ‘Did you go to Chez René?’

‘Oh, thank God. Yes, I did. I was just about to panic and chuck it thinking you might hate it, and not be able to eat escargots anymore which might ruin you because you love them.’

Draco laughed and sat down at the table. ‘Thank you. I checked and I _can_ still eat escargot.’

Harry joined him and they began to eat their first course. ‘How was your day?’

‘Boring, if you want the truth. I’m definitely going back to the office tomorrow. I don’t think women skip work just for being pregnant.’

‘Draco, you fainted in front of the representative from _Roberto Cavalli_. I think that justifies a little bit of rest, don’t you?’

Draco shrugged. ‘I suppose it’s all right, really. I didn’t think much of the formal robes they designed for next season. Besides, I have done little but rest today. I even gave myself a facial.’

Harry rolled his eyes. ‘I would just feel better if you waited a little longer before you go back into the office. You _aren’t_ a woman and you don’t know how this is going to affect you differently.’

Draco sighed. ‘Fine. But don’t be shocked if you come home one day and I’ve hired someone to redecorate.’

‘By all means, as long as you aren’t the one doing it yourself. I love you, and I want to love our baby, too.’

Following three successive fainting spells at the office within the two weeks following, Healer Smythe had ordered Draco to remain at home on bed rest for a further three weeks. Draco had subjected the Healer to several choice insults and accused him of trying to ruin his career, but the combined force of Harry, Darlene and Pansy (whom Harry had confided in as they worked so closely with Draco) sent him raging right to bed. Harry had owled Healer Smythe to apologise for his boyfriend, explaining how important his work was to him.

‘He’s still adjusting. Don’t think on it too much, I’ve been called worse for lesser things,’ Smythe had replied.

Returning home one day during the second week of Draco’s ‘sentence’ as he called it, Harry found him tucked up under the duvet, glasses on his nose as he read from a large sheaf of papers. So much for taking it easy, Harry thought. However, he knew that if it were him, he’d have been bored out of his mind stuck at home for three weeks. 

Harry had brought their dinner up to bed with him, and after taking a shower, Harry put on his pyjamas and got in beside Draco and lay back against his pillows, sighing happily at being horizontal. 

Draco made a few more notes to his parchment and then put his quill and parchment away. He turned to Harry, his fingers reaching up to touch his chest.

‘I suppose the only good thing about this bed rest rubbish is that I am actually tired enough to sleep all day,’ he said. ‘Anyway, that bitch Pansy tipped Mother off that I’d been in the hospital and was at home and she visited today. '

Harry laughed. ‘It was high time, too. Did you tell her?’

‘Had to, didn’t I? She wasn’t as shocked as I thought she’d be. Apparently one of the male Black ancestors in 1409 or something got up the duff too, so I suppose it runs in the family. She said she’d tell Father for us.’

Harry nodded, glad to have dodged that bullet.

'They're going to start nagging again about us getting married, you know.'

Harry groaned. 'It's still none of their business.'

Draco made a noise of agreement then yawned. 'Sleepy,' he muttered. He turned off the lights, plunging the room into darkness, and curled up next to Harry. 

'I guess I ought to tell Teddy, then, before he hears it from Andromeda.'

‘Yes. Mother isn’t known for keeping things like this quiet, and Teddy loathes finding out things after she does. Better tell him in the morning.’ Draco yawned again. ‘What about your multitude of Weasleys? Thought you’d have told Ron and Hermione by now at least.’

‘They took the kids to Romania for Easter. I’ll tell them when they get back.’ 

‘Ah, yes. I forgot.’

Harry closed his arms around Draco and dropped a kiss on his face. 'I love you a little more today,' he said.

'Mmhmm, me too.'

‘I hope we’ll be good parents,’ Harry said, closing his eyes.

Draco snored gently beside him.

-:-

Despite every assurance from everyone close to Harry who had experienced pregnancy either first-hand or as the partner that they would give him all the details and secrets, no one had warned Harry about the cravings and by association, the tempers. 

‘I can’t stand you right now!’ Draco shouted.

‘But I--’

‘I asked you to do one thing. _One_ thing for me, and even that’s just too much trouble, is it? You have more important demands on your time than me and your baby. So fuck you.’

 _Wow._ Harry’s heart was beating rather fast, and he wasn’t entirely sure what to say to make the situation better. 

Draco had owled him a list of groceries they needed and asked him to pick them up before he got home. Upon leaving the shop, Harry realised he’d forgotten one item but as it was nearly six thirty in the evening and Draco would need to eat soon, he hadn’t gone back for it. 

Big mistake.

‘It was just ice-cream,’ Harry said quietly. ‘I forgot and I’m sorry.’

Draco spun round, glaring daggers at him. ‘ _Just_ ice-cream? _Just ice-cream?_ Don’t you realise my entire world depends on it?’

Harry made the next big mistake and laughed. In a second, Draco had whipped out his wand and Harry found himself being thrown backwards and out the door again, landing painfully on the grass outside. 

‘Don’t come back without my mother fucking salted caramel ice-cream!’ Draco yelled, before slamming the door shut again.

Harry got to his feet, quite unable to believe what had just happened. It occurred to him, briefly, to go back inside and give Draco a piece of his mind, but he thought it would be safer for him to run out to the shops and buy the ‘mother fucking’ ice-cream. It was clear to Harry that Draco had been watching too many American Muggle films. 

He slunk away into the night knowing that this would be the last time he ever forgot any of Draco’s requests. It didn’t stop him from experiencing the familiar feeling of shock at what hormones could do to a usually level-headed human being.

Proverbial tail between his legs, Harry returned home in record time from the nearest Tesco with a pint of Draco’s ice-cream. He collected a large spoon from the kitchen and climbed the stairs to their bedroom where he found Draco lying on the bed with his arms folded, jaw set angrily. Draco glared at him, and Harry approached carefully and placed the pint and spoon on Draco’s bedside without a word before retreating back downstairs to quietly reheat his dinner.

When Harry returned ten minutes later, Draco was snuggled in bed watching one of his shows on TV, pint of ice-cream finished and the spoon inside the empty container. Harry slunk quickly to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get into his pyjamas. 

Draco still hadn’t looked at him when he finished, and he actually took a deep breath before pulling back the covers on his side of the bed. He got in carefully, trying hard not to jostle Draco: the last thing he wanted was another row. 

To Harry’s great surprise, Draco turned off the television and rolled over in bed to face him, and reached a hand out to touch Harry’s arm. Harry looked over at him cautiously.

‘That wasn’t fair of me, and I’m sorry,’ Draco said, his eyes on Harry’s.

‘No, it wasn’t, but you did ask for the ice-cream and I forgot.’

Draco’s mouth twisted ruefully and he continued to stroke Harry’s forearm beneath the blanket. ‘I think this pregnancy thing is making me crazy.’

Not wanting to agree, even though he did, Harry said. ‘Do you feel better now, then?’

‘Much. So much better in fact, I’m more than willing to make amends for my behaviour in kind,’ he said, his hand snaking down between Harry’s legs, stoking him softly over the fabric of his pyjama bottoms, teasing him to hardness.

Harry grinned up at his boyfriend as he straddled his lap and bent to kiss him, grateful for the one thing that hadn’t been affected by Draco’s pregnancy. 

Yet.

-:-

They were having a boy. 

Harry hadn’t known how to react when Smythe congratulated them and told then they could start decorating the nursery in blue hues. He had been joking of course, but the very next day, Draco had owled an architectural company to begin work on their townhouse. 

‘I _told_ you we should have bought that house that came on the market last year,’ he said angrily. ‘We’re never going to have the space here for a baby.’

Harry had kept his mouth shut. Yes, it had been his decision, ultimately, not to move from their townhouse into the spacious four-bedroom that had been on offer, but there was plenty of room for them when they’d been just two. Surely one more very tiny human wouldn’t make a difference. 

To other people more reasonable than Draco Malfoy.

Still, Harry was delighted to be having a son, and he smiled as he imagined the first tiny broomsticks he would ride. 

After each visit with Smythe, they were given a little photograph of the latest action going on in Draco’s magical womb, each of which Harry had placed on his desk at the office. Now that he could call the baby ‘him’, it made it even more real; more exciting. 

He’d wanted to name the baby James right off the bat, but Draco had asked for some time to think about it, and perhaps even decide after he had been born. Harry could respect that.

-:-

‘For the last time, you are _not_ fat,’ Harry said, exhaling heavily as Draco continued to look at his bare belly in the full-length mirror in their walk-in. 

‘No, you’re right. I’ve gone beyond that. I’m approaching the size of a blubbery sea mammal. None of these fit anymore,’ Draco complained, waving an impatient hand at the rows and rows of clothing on his side of the wardrobe. ‘Nothing! I’m--‘

Harry had caught Draco’s hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back of it before drawing him close enough to embrace him fully. 

‘You’re perfect, and I love your belly.’ Harry kissed him, chasing away the retort Draco had been about to make. Harry loved the feeling of the growing ‘baby bump’ against him. He admitted it was a little strange seeing a bloke with one, but the fact that it was _his_ made all the difference. Draco was just going to have to get used to it, and Harry told him so.

‘This right here,’ Harry said, gesturing between them, ‘it’s happening whether you like it or not, so it’s high time you got over the fact that we _are_ having a baby together and your body is going to have to change.’

Draco scowled at him. ‘You wouldn’t be saying that if it were you unable to find clothes to fit every other day.’

‘Well, let’s get you some new ones. And, I’m sure we can find someone somewhere who can put a charm on these to make them fit. It’s _going_ to be all right, Draco.’

Draco huffed, but couldn’t seem to find anything else to complain about and Harry kissed him again.

‘Now, come on, get dressed. You look gorgeous in everything.’ 

Leaving Draco to sort himself out, Harry slid his feet into a pair of shoes and went to brush his hair.

For Draco’s birthday, Harry had suggested they go out for dinner with a few friends. Though he hadn’t had a problem catering to every dietary wish Draco could dream up, especially after the ice-cream episode (which still stung),he thought it would be nice to get out of the house for a couple of hours and go somewhere that wasn’t work.

Draco had finally got over the fainting and dizziness and the nausea, and was back at work full time. He should have been beginning to enjoy what Smythe called the ‘honeymoon period’ of pregnancy, but to a man like Draco who had always taken great care with his appearance, the growing belly wasn’t bringing him much joy. 

Draco soon emerged from the dressing room, wearing a black suit over a royal blue shirt. ‘How do I look?’ he asked.

‘A little full, but it’s OK because guess what? You’re having a baby!’

‘I’ll have you know I’m now wearing a thirty-six,’ he said coldly as he put on a pair of cufflinks. ‘I have _never_ worn a thir- oh!’ Draco’s hand flew to his belly in alarm.

‘What? _What?_ ’ Harry rushed over and held him, guiding him to sit on the bed.

‘Nothing, I’ve just been feeling… _bubbly_ for the last couple of days. Thought it was just gas, you know?’

Harry grimaced. ‘Does it hurt?’

‘No, it’s just like butterflies.’

‘Do you want me to call Smythe? We can cancel dinner if you want,’ Harry said.

‘No, no. It’s stopped now. Oh, hang on. How many weeks in are we?’

‘Er, I don’t know. Twenty?’

Draco started to laugh. ‘Harry, the baby’s kicking.’

‘Oh!’ Harry started to smile then too, and rested his hand over Draco’s. ‘Don’t suppose I can feel it yet?’

‘No, but soon.’ Draco patted his belly and whispered softly, ‘Hello in there.’

They were a few minutes late to the restaurant, and Pansy and her husband Emile Hocquard, a very rich wizard she’d met while living in Morocco had already arrived and were working on their first cocktails. 

Harry watched for Draco’s eyes to darken a bit at that, knowing out of all of the things he had to sacrifice for a healthy pregnancy, he missed having a drink the most. But all they did was sparkle as he told Pansy the news that he’d begun to feel the baby.

Ron and Hermione arrived a few minutes later, and their server took their orders. Predictably, the conversation turned right back to babies and parenting. 

Harry looked over at Draco, who was asking Hermione about reliable nannies, having already boasted that the baby’s room was all but finished, and wondered whether they would ever talk about normal things again. 

He caught Ron’s eye and voiced the question quietly, not wanting to offend anyone.

‘Eventually,’ he replied. ‘But you’ll never enjoy anything more than talking about your kids once they’re here.’

‘So, how’re you both feeling now that the shock’s worn off?’ Emile asked while they started on the appetisers.

‘Fucking terrified still sums it up,’ Draco said. ‘And hungry. Always.’

They all laughed and Harry continued. 'I never expected this. Out of all the magical shit that's happened to me, and let's not forget that I did die for a little while once, getting a man pregnant tops my list.'

‘Well, I sure hope you enjoyed that last trip to the Caribbean. It won’t happen again for a long time,’ Hermione said.

‘Definitely not. That’s what got us in this mess in the first place,’ Draco teased.

'Oh, stop it,’ Hermione said, grinning and swatting at Draco’s arm. ‘I’m just saying you've enjoyed half your lives doing exactly what suited you and living the way you've wanted to. It's not going to be easy to adjust once the baby comes.'

'We'll be fine,' said Harry. 'If Ron can be a good father, we can.' He shot a grin at his best friend who stuck his tongue out.

Hermione raised her eyebrow and Ron laughed. 'Ron didn't have twenty-odd years of leisure time before he became a father. I'm not trying to make it seem awful, and you can't know the sacrifice it takes to be a parent, far less a really good one, until you've raised a child. I just don't want you to look back filled with regret and wonder why no one told you.'

Harry and Draco exchanged an uncomfortable look until Pansy smiled at them and said, 'You won't know joy like you will when he or she is born, though. It's the best.'

Hermione, Ron and Emile all nodded, beaming.

-:-

One rainy Tuesday in August, Draco met Harry for lunch at a cafe between their two offices.

'I've picked up some strays,' he drawled, inclining his head to the window.

Harry looked outside to see several people surreptitiously gazing in at them, notebooks and cameras hastily hidden away when they saw him.

'It was bound to happen,' Harry sighed. 'There's obviously nothing else to gossip about.'

Draco rubbed his belly fondly and studied his menu.

'At least let's give them something to write about. You know, things like _'The couple dined at Abigail's, staring lovingly into each other's eyes while Draco caressed his growing bump'_ or _'The Boy Who Lived Has a Boy of His Own'_.' 

'They aren't bothering you, are they? I can always have one of the blokes stay in the office to keep an eye on things for you,' Harry said. He did often worry that the reporters and paparazzi might one day go too far and harm Draco now that everyone knew they were expecting their Miracle Baby. At least they hadn’t gone so far as to dig in their rubbish or hide in the bushes at the house.

'No, no. Mr Thompson at Aethonon is doing an amazing job keeping them in order. I'm not worried.'

'It's just, now that you can't Apparate anymore I want you to be safe going to and from the office.'

'Harry, Jeeves is retired MLE. I don't think a few reporters are going to be a match for him,' Draco replied, speaking of the driver the magazine had hired to take him to and from London every day. 

'I just... Worry.'

Draco smiled fondly at him and held his hand across the table. 'Of all the things to worry about, I think this is the least of them.'

After lunch, Harry and Draco left via a back door that would take them through a usually quiet park and back to their respective offices.

Placing a firm hand at the small of Draco's back and pulling him close, Harry kissed him slowly, tasting the cappuccino and mint on his tongue.

'I love you desperately,' he said when they parted. 'See you at home.'

'Absolutely.'

Sadly, Harry reflected that he was definitely going to miss the boost in Draco’s libido when the baby came.

-:-

‘Oh God, yes, right there,’ Draco moaned, his eyes closed in ecstasy.

Harry grinned and rubbed harder. ‘Like that?’

‘So good, mmm.’

‘How about like this?’ Harry changed his angle, increasing the pressure.

‘Don’t you dare stop,’ Draco said, moaning again.

Harry laughed and settled Draco’s left leg more comfortably in his lap, his thumbs and knuckles massaging the bottom of his foot. It seemed daily foot rubs had taken the place of regular sex - not that they didn’t have sex anymore, but Draco certainly enjoyed the foot massages more. But at thirty-seven weeks pregnant, he had grown quite a lot, and there were only a few positions he felt comfortable in.

‘We’ve been lucky, you know,’ Draco said, watching Harry through half-closed eyes when he’d moved on to the right foot.

‘Yeah? How’s that?’ Harry asked, his thumbs firmly caressing.

‘From talking to some of the ladies in the office at the baby shower they threw me last week, it seems we’ve had a virtually perfect pregnancy.’

Harry couldn’t help but snort at that. ‘Perfect for whom?’

Draco scowled and kicked him gently. ‘I don’t mean it like that, Harry. I mean it could have gone a lot worse.’

Harry pressed a kiss to the top of his foot. ‘I know what you mean. And I’m very grateful that it has been easy.’

‘So,’ Draco said, wiggling his toes when Harry had finished. ‘Shall we have some sex and head to bed? I have a very long and important day tomorrow waiting for sweet baby James to arrive.’

Draco had finally taken his leave from the WQ for six months - a sabbatical, he called it - and besides weekly visits to Healer Smythe to check his progress, he spent much of his time watching films on television, eating, sleeping when he could, and waiting for the baby. 

Harry on the other hand had been working flat out to get everything ready for when the baby eventually came, so he could stay at home with Draco for the first few weeks.

Harry laughed. ‘I have a better idea. Let’s take a bath.’

‘I like the way you think.’ Draco offered his hand and Harry helped him get to his feet. He linked their fingers and kissed Draco’s hand before leading him up the stairs and all the way to their bathroom.

Harry got to his knees on the floor in front of Draco while they waited for the tub to fill. He pressed a kiss to Draco’s round belly, chortling when James promptly aimed a jab at him, and began to undress him. 

He looked up at Draco’s face as he untied the drawstring of his trackies and pulled them down his legs, his cock already hard and flushed.

‘What do you want?’ Harry asked.

Draco pulled off his shirt and let it fall to the floor, his eyes falling closed as Harry ran his hands up his sides and over his belly, breathing him in.

‘I want you to suck me.’

Harry dropped his hand and wrapped it around Draco’s prick, stroking firmly. Draco sighed above him, his hands falling to Harry’s head when he opened his mouth and took him in.

‘Harry,’ he said softly.

Harry hummed around his cock, his head moving back and forth, licking and caressing, making the wet sucking noises he knew turned Draco on the most. Soon, his fingers curled in Harry’s hair and he could feel the tip of Draco’s cock swell against his tongue, and then he was moaning and coming, hot and hard down his throat.

Knees shaking, Draco sat down on the edge of the tub which had since filled with warm water. 

Harry kissed him and turned to the array of jars that stood on the shelf next to the bath. He added a scoop of magical bath salts to the water where they fizzed and frothed, and within seconds had filled the large tub with foam and bubbles. He began to remove his clothes and had just got his shirt over his head when Draco hissed. 

‘Harry?’

He paused, his shirt stuck on his head and saw the frown on Draco’s face and the hand at his back.

Draco looked up at him with a wry smile. ‘Harry, I think it might be time.’

_Ah, fuck._

‘OK,’ Harry said, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. ‘I’ll go and get in touch with Smythe. You go and get ready to go to the hospital.’ He pulled his shirt back on.

‘Sorry,’ Draco said his face genuinely apologetic. ‘I was really looking forward to water sex.’

Harry laughed and kissed him, helping him to his feet. ‘Next time.’

‘Next time,’ Draco repeated. He took a few deep breaths himself, pacing the room. ‘All right, we’re ready for this. We’ve been ready for this for months now. Harry, my overnight bag is downstairs in the living room. Yes, you know that, of course you know that. You put it there. OK. I’m going to have a shower and get dressed, and you’re going to Floo Healer Smythe and tell him… tell him… Oh, ouch.’

Draco winced and Harry took him by the hands. ‘Draco, stop. You’re going to be fine, all right?’

‘Yes, yes, I am.’ He continued to stare straight ahead of him, his post-orgasm flush gone pale. ‘But I’m still fucking terrified.’

Harry smiled. ‘Don’t be. We’re ready.’

He pressed a kiss to Draco’s lips which finally seemed to settle him. ‘I’m right here.’

-:-

The wailing started again and Harry shifted in bed, woken by the noise.

'Your turn,' Draco muttered.

Groaning and hardly bothering to open his eyes, Harry dragged himself out of bed and stumbled across the room to James' crib.

'You're all right,' he crooned, feeling around for the baby and picking him up, cradling him against his chest.

The baby stopped crying instantly and Harry cracked open his eyes and looked down at his precious boy.

When Pansy had told them, so many weeks ago, the joy they would feel at having a baby, Harry thought he’d known what she meant.

He hadn’t. Never in a million years had Harry thought it would feel like this; like nothing, nothing was more important than the health and happiness of the tiny baby he held in his arms.

Rocking James gently as he stared unfocused at Harry, he went to the window and drew back the curtain. Snow had begun to fall outside.

‘It’ll be Christmas soon, sweet boy. You’re going to love Christmas one day, but this year I think you’ll just sleep through most of it.’

James blinked slowly up at him, and his eyes began to close again. Harry smiled and kissed him very softly on the head, choosing to rock him for a few more minutes before going back to bed.

‘He’s OK?’ Draco asked when Harry climbed back in, shivering slightly, and wrapped himself around Draco’s warmth.

Harry had to smile. It didn’t matter whose turn it was, Draco was always aware of their son. It had been hell getting him to sleep at all for the first week after James had been born.

‘Yes, he’s fine. Sometimes a four in the morning cuddle is all you need to soothe you back to sleep.’

Humming happily, Draco took Harry’s arm and held it close to his chest, settling back down again.

Harry closed his eyes again and thought to himself that despite everything he’d been through, everything he’d lost he was at that moment, the luckiest man alive.


End file.
